


The pirate code

by Shehasapeacemaker98



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shehasapeacemaker98/pseuds/Shehasapeacemaker98
Summary: "To the attention of my brother, Robert Jacob Sugden,Commodore on her Majesty’s Naval ServiceIt has been years since last time we saw each other, when you left our home at the age of 16, refusing to come back even when dad was at death’s door.As you can imagine if the situation wasn’t what it is I would have never tried to reach you, but I am no longer capable to deal with the issue and word has spread that you are now a powerful man.Our sister Victoria, now age 18 and in the verge of her wedding has run away from home, under unknown circumstances, meaning a great danger for our family’s reputation."





	The pirate code

\- There has been several reports claiming the Dingle’s ship has been seen sailing near Yorkshire, Commodore. 

Commodore Robert Sugden was staring intensely the map spread in his table, surrounded by his men. The Dingle tribulation was slippery, that much was true, but he had been keeping an eye on them for almost a year and he was pretty sure to already know their routes, a moment of carelessness and he would catch them by surprise.  
Having said that, Cain Dingle was a dangerous man and more than 20 years as the captain of one of the most infamous pirate ships of the 7 seas guaranteed Robert would be extremely cautious with the mission. 

Someone knocked the door, to the young captain’s annoyance however the concern he saw reflected on the servant’s face made him abstain from any snarky scolding he had thought of, it was clear there was a serious situation that required his attention 

\- Commodore Sugden, sir, sorry to intrude but a messenger has just arrived with a letter from your family…it’s about your sister - the servant lowed his voice in that last part, unable to look at the captain’s eyes. 

Robert gestured the other officials to leave the room, finally opening the letter when he was on his own. 

To the attention of my brother, Robert Jacob Sugden,  
Commodore on her Majesty’s Naval Service 

It has been years since last time we saw each other, when you left our home at the age of 16, refusing to come back even when dad was at death’s door.  
As you can imagine if the situation wasn’t what it is I would have never tried to reach you, but I am no longer capable to deal with the issue and word has spread that you are now a powerful man.  
Our sister Victoria, now age 18 and in the verge of her wedding has run away from home, under unknown circumstances meaning a great danger for our family’s reputation.  
It was dad who arranged the wedding with a wealthy baron from York which would bring respectability to her and the family and she accepted it as his last wish. Her recent behavior made clear that she wasn’t joyful about the idea but we assumed it was her impetuous character, heightened by his age, it was unthinkable that she would leave our home without a word and just a few days before the ceremony.  
If we don’t find her soon this circumstance will bring endless shame to our family’s name, but to be honest with you brother, it is not our main concern but our sister’s safety it is. A young woman like her, trained in music and literature has no knowledge of the dangers beyond the gates of this house. 

I strongly ask you to come back home and discuss the details of Victoria’s departure which I don’t feel confident enough to write on this letter, in case some of the men at your command might read it. 

Your brother  
Andy Sugden, baron of Emmerdale 

Robert cursed silently at his brother he was supposed to be the head of the family, what was he doing? Well, he never made use of his head that much anyway, probably he didn’t have any idea of where to start now. But his sister, his kid sister he sighed, last time he had seen her she was eight and the apple of his eyes, now she as an elegible woman for God’s sake!

The sound of the doors opening again made him lose the track of his thoughts, his wife stepped inside with an unreadable expression. 

\- What was that? I thought you would be reunited for at least the next two hours! Dad is not gonna like it if this whole journey to capture those Dingle pirates ends in failure - she complaint, astonished by the sudden change of plans and disgusted at his husband’s bland attitude- It was me who supported you facing my father to get you the Commodore position and if you don’t succeed it will be me who will take responsibility for it, don’t you understand it? 

Robert ignored her rambling and instead passed her the letter  
\- I haven’t been lazing around by the way, but before jump on Cain Dingle I have to make sure there’s no liabilities in the plan. Maybe if your father had done that we would’t have this conversation right now.  
\- I didn’t know you had a sister-replied Chrissy, in disregard of his husband sarcasm  
\- Well, I haven’t seen her in a while - Robert muttered  
\- What are you gonna do about it? - Chrissy frowned, previous concerns replaced by a new bigger one- A scandal like this would bring down our reputation  
\- Yeah, and also my sister is lost in the zone where the Dingle tripulation has been found  
\- You know where they are? - Chrissy exclaimed skeptical - Why haven’t done anything yet, then? My father has been going on about it for months while I was making excuses - she complaint  
\- I told you, I needed to be sure there won’t be any setback. Your father would love it if I failed anyway, you shouldn’t worry about it. Anyway, you are right, since I can’t leave this in my brother’s reliable hands I will travel to Yorkshire myself and while I’m in there I will search the streets on my own.  
\- Robert, I didn’t mean that - she backed down. Chrissy might be fiery and as Robert had been able to prove, class-conscious, but she was in love with him, she had been since they met for the first time -. Those are pirates, they would kill you and not bat an eyelash. And your sister is fine, she probably has left with some lover like the irreponsible teenager she is.  
\- Well, she wouldn’t be the first - he smirked, aware of the past of her so called respectable wife-. Anyway, you don’t need to worry about my safety it’s not the first time I deal with pirates - the smirk he had had on his face for during the discussion melted in something softer - I will come back sooner than you think, I promise. And there’s no other way, both my family’s and yours are in danger here, we could face some serious affront if this gets out of hand. Order the lass to prepare my horse, I need to get there quick.  
When Chrissy had already left the room and was all alone, taking all the documents he might need , lost in his thoughts he whispered “Back to Emmerdale”


End file.
